The Doctor
by wishyfishy
Summary: With the appearance of a strange man and his Police Box, the discovery of Magnus's lifelong research project, and things that will make the team wonder if the abnormals they catch are from this planet, the day will surely turn out to be a strange one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A day at the Sanctuary is never normal, but this one turned out to be even more out of the norm…

It was around 10 in the morning and things were slow. Kate was in her room. Henry was fiddling with updating the Sanctuary's security. Dr. Magnus was in her office, doing whatever she does in her office. The Big Guy was cleaning, and Will was taking inventory in the lower levels of the Sanctuary. It was boring, thought Will, but it had to be done.

He had just finished checking on their supplies of medicine, when his cell phone rang. When Will reached into his pocket, he saw that it was Henry that was calling. Wondering why he was calling, Will answered.

"What's up?" asked Will.

"We have a security breech. Something got onto the grounds," answered Henry, sounding nervous.

Will immediately started to sprint to towards the upper levels, heart pounding in his chest.

"Is it something from the Sanctuary? Or something from outside? And…how come I don't hear any alarms?" quizzed Will, wondering what was going on.

"No, it's something from the outside. I was updating the security remember, I must of turned it off by mistake. Anyway, you might as well come here and check it out. It doesn't seem to be doing anything. And when I turned the security back on…you just have to see what's going on with the protection field."

"It better not have been anything dangerous that got in, Henry or I'm kicking your butt," and with that Will hung up.

On his way, he made sure he pasted Kate's room and Magnus's office, alerting about the security breech. They stopped whatever they were doing and followed him at once.

"So that dunderhead accidently shut off the security and now something's gotten on the grounds?" asked Kate, as they made their way to Henry.

"Yep," answered Will.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Now I think it's a perfectly reasonable mistake. The security for the Sanctuary is quite a complicated system," commented Magnus.

"Yeah, but that mistake let something onto the grounds. Something possibly dangerous," responded Will.

When they got there, they found Henry anxiously typing into the computers, he didn't even notice when they came in.

"Henry, what is it?" questioned Magnus, coming up behind him and looking at the computer screens.

"It's the protection field. It started fluctuating wildly ever since I turned it back on. It spikes and drops uncontrollability. I'm trying to figure out what's going on," replied Henry, continuing to furiously type.

"Interesting," muttered Magnus, leaning in to closely examine the readings.

Will came up behind Magnus, trying to see what Henry was talking about. On the screen was an illustration of the protection field that surrounded the Sanctuary. One second it was glowing brightly, the next it faded to almost nothing, then it was glowing brightly again. It continued to do that sporadically, while on another screen the energy readings reflected what was happening to the illustration.

"What the heck?" commented Will.

He had never seen anything like that happen to the protection field. It was usually stable and at times there was a little blip but nothing like this.

"The protection field is the thing that keeps abnormals from coming in, right?" questioned Kate, coming up behind Will.

"Yep, and I have no idea what's causing it to fluctuate like this," replied Henry.

"Couldn't it be the thing that you let in?"

"Hey! I didn't let it in-"

"Stop it you two!" Will interrupted.

"Henry, could you bring up the security camera, so we can see what this thing that came in is?" asked Magnus, acting as if that little argument didn't happen.

"Sure thing," said Henry.

After a few clicks of the keys, the view through the outside security camera appeared on screen that once held the diagram of the protection field. There standing on the green grass, was a blue, wooden Police Box. Will felt a little relief wash over him. At least it wasn't some raging and dangerous abnormal that got in. But it was still a strange sight. In fact Magnus, next to him, tensed up the moment it appeared on screen.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to go check something," and with that Magnus straightened up and walked out the door.

"Hey! Magnus!" Will called after her, but it made no difference, she still went on her way.

"What was that all about?" asked Kate, turning to face the door.

"No, idea," replied Will, wondering the same thing.

"Uh…guys…" began Henry, sounding urgent.

"What?" Kate and Will asked at the same time, turning back to Henry and the computers.

"The fluctuation stopped," said Henry, pointing to the energy readings where they had stabilized.

"What?" questioned Will, shocked.

"And look," started Kate, pointing to the other screen with the view of the security camera. "The door to that thing is opening."

"Then we'd better get out there," responded Will, taking out his gun.

And with that he and Kate were off, rushing to the Police Box on the lawn of the Sanctuary, guns in tow.

~***~

They got there in a matter of seconds and were standing in front of the Police Box, guns pointed right at the door. At that moment, a strange looking man stepped out. He was tall and lanky, with messy brown hair and was wearing a trench coat, suit and a pair of converse. Upon seeing the guns pointed at his head he slowly put his hands up.

"Uh…I come in peace…" spoke the man in an English accent.

"Who are you?" threateningly asked Will, strengthen his hold on his gun.

But before the man could answer, Magnus came rushing out of the Sanctuary.

"Will, stop! Don't shoot!" exclaimed Magnus coming up beside him. "This man means no harm."

"Is he a friend of yours?" questioned Will, remembering the man's English accent. He did not lowering his gun.

"No. But I can assure you that he means no harm," repeated Magnus, breathing deeply.

"Then how can you be so sure, if you don't know the guy?" asked Kate, her gun still raised too.

"Because," began Magnus with a smile. "He's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" queried Kate.

"Just the Doctor," replied the man like he said that a lot while lowering his hands.

"Oh, no you don't. Keep them up," ordered Will.

He still didn't trust this man. He still could be a threat, no matter what Magnus said.

"Will, I beg you. He means no harm. In fact, from my research, he's saved the world a countless number of times. Please, lower your gun," pleaded Magnus.

Will looked at his boss. She looked serious and it was hard to ignore the unexplainable delight in her eyes.

"Okay," Will said, slowly lowering his gun.

As Kate followed his lead, Will turned back to the man who Magnus called the 'Doctor'. He didn't look harmless as his hands dropped to his sides. But Will was still suspicious of this odd looking man. He had come out of a Police Box that had appeared inside Sanctuary grounds after all.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Helen Magnus," greeted Magnus, stepping forward and holding out her hand for the man to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Helen Magnus," said the man with a smile while shaking Magnus's hand. "I would tell you my name but see as you already know it...How do you know my name by the way? I work very hard to be anonymous."

"It seems that way, Doctor. There isn't much information on you. But I have compiled enough information to have a basic idea of who you are. But first, please I would be a horrible host if I didn't invite you inside," replied Magnus, letting go of the Doctor's hand and gesturing towards the Sanctuary, smiling all the while.

~***~

"Welcome to the-"

"Sanctuary. Yes, I know all about it. Saving and capturing what you call 'abnormals' in facilities around the globe. You guys will be quite famous in the 71st century. Including, or should I say especially, you Dr. Helen Magnus," said the Doctor with a quirky grin on his face, following Magnus as she lead the way into the Sanctuary.

"Is this dude on drugs or what?" Kate whispered Will.

Her and Will were taking up the rear, follow this mysterious Doctor and keeping a close eye on him.

"Magnus doesn't seem to think so. I haven't seen her smile this wide in awhile," commented Will quietly.

"I wonder why. This guy seems like a total nut job to me," replied Kate.

Will wondered why, too. This man did sound a little on the outlandish side, but Magnus didn't seem to be effected by it. She just kept on show him around, pointing things out with the 'Doctor' finishing her sentences every once and awhile. Maybe he was a secret part of the Five, thought Will. Maybe they had six instead of five. No, Magnus had said that she didn't know him. But how did she know his name?

"Well, I suppose I'd better tell you how I know about you, before I begin on the grand tour. I think everyone is wondering about that," stated Magnus, glancing back at Will and Kate as she said that and then turning down the hallway towards her office.

~***~

"Are you finally going to tell me what's going on, Magnus?" asked Will, standing near the door with arms crossed.

The 'Doctor' was walking around, looking at the many books on and artifacts that decorated Magnus's office, while Magnus herself was at her desk, shuffling through some papers. Kate had gone to tell Henry that they had everything under control, leaving Will alone with his boss and the mysterious man.

"Found it!" exclaimed Magnus holding up a piece of paper and walking over to the coffee table.

The 'Doctor' went to go sit at the couch while Will moved in closer. Magnus seated herself across from the man and placed the paper on the coffee table. It was a photocopy of an old journal entry.

"It's an entry from my dad's journal. It describes his encounter with a mysterious man that saved him from a terrible unknown creature in a London alleyway. He goes on to say that the man called himself the Doctor. I was only four at the time that happened, but when I was going through my dad's things after he died, I found that journal entry and had be trying to find out who this 'Doctor' was ever since," explained Magnus.

The Doctor put on square-framed glasses, picked up the journal entry, and started to examine in. Eyes moving back and forth as he read the entry. A few seconds later, his face lit up like he just realized something.

"Of course! You're Dr. Magnus's daughter! I should have known! You do look like him. It's this head! Too full of useless facts." exclaimed the Doctor, looked up at Magnus. She smiled and got up to look for something else.

So the Doctor knew Magnus's father, the famous 19th century's scientist, thought Will. But how could that be possible? Unless this man was like Magnus, it would've been impossible for him to have known Magnus's father. He didn't look a day past 37. And there was also the fact that this man didn't seem to be affected by the fact that it was obvious that Magnus wasn't a normal person. But then again, he'd already known about the Sanctuary. So it wasn't as big as a leap to say that he already knew about Magnus. This man was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

"Okay this is not making any sense. Magnus, how could he have possible known your father? That was over 160 years ago," questioned Will.

"Hold on a little longer Will. I'll explain everything in time," answered Magnus, pulling out a battered old binder filled to the brim with papers.

She went back over to the coffee table and plopped the binder down with a heavy thud.

"That's over 100 years worth of research. A combination of various journal entries, ancient stories and legends, pictures of artifacts from around the world, and more. There's a journal entry from Charles Dickens right before his death, non-published and incomplete stories by Agatha Christie, and a lost poem by William Shakespeare in there. There's a few stone carvings from ancient Greece, hidden extras on a dozen or so DVDs, and more in there. And they all are about a mysterious man that appears out of nowhere and helps people and is known as a healer or the Doctor," clarified Magnus with a note of amazement in her voice. "All over history, in almost every country, there is a faint trace of the Doctor. Whether it is an almost forgotten campfire story, a servant's dairy entry or a forgotten work of art, he is remembered by almost every civilization on the face of the planet. It's amazing. Simple amazing."

After Magnus finished, she left the room in a shocked silence. Will couldn't believe what his boss had just said, and he believed in quite a few strange things. But for this man to have been remembered by almost every civilization, he would have to be hundreds of years old and be able to travel insanely fast. And that couldn't, just couldn't, be possible.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was leafing through the binder, eyebrows furrowing and a look of astonishment in his eyes. God could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Brilliant. Simply and utterly brilliant. I mean I knew you were good, but not _this_ good. You've tracked down, almost all the traces of me on this planet. That's happened so far, of course. _No_ one has been able to do that. Not even me," said the Doctor taking off his glasses and leaning back on the couch. "I mean I've had people researching me for…well forever, but no one has gotten as far as you. It's remarkable."

Magnus beamed. "Why thank you, Doctor."

"Okay, isn't anyone going to ask _how_ this guy was able to do that stuff? Because all I can think of right now is impossible bull," spoke Will.

"Oh, come on Will. You're smart. Don't you see? The Doctor can travel in time," replied Magnus.

"What?" questioned Will, totally and utterly stunned.

"You heard me. He can travel in time, isn't that right Doctor?" said Magnus turning to the Doctor for support.

"You got me," began the Doctor, putting his hand up in mock defeat. "I travel in time."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: And to the answer of the question of where this story fits on the Doctor Who time line, I was thinking it to be after Martha but before Donna. That way I don't have to worry about the planets in the sky, stuff.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Henry, staring at the computer screen.

"What is it?" said Kate, leaning in behind him.

Together they watched the illustration of the protection field grow steadily brighter and brighter.

"What's going on?" questioned Kate.

"No idea. I'm trying to stop it, but it's like something or someone is controlling it," answered Henry, typing on the keyboard, trying desperately to gain power again.

"What would do that?"

"Again, no idea."

Suddenly the electricity went out. The lights shut off and the computer screens went black. The only light now came from outside as it filtered into the Sanctuary through the windows.

"No. No! NO!" cried out Henry, slamming the keys before throwing his hands in the air in frustrated defeat.

"What? What happened?" quizzed Kate.

"The power's out," said Henry with a sigh. "The backup seems to be working, so the abnormal are safe."

"Yeah, guessed that since the lights went out. But _why_ did the power go out?"

"The protection field blew out the system."

"But isn't there anything you could do to fix it?"

"Yeah, but it might take awhile," answered Henry, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Even if I get it running back up again, we still have to find out what caused it. Whatever or whoever is doing this might try it again."

"Well, then let's get started," commanded Kate.

~***~

Will was shocked, to say the least. That couldn't be true, could it? Time travel couldn't possibly be possible, right? Yet, there was no other explanation. This man, this 'Doctor' had be everywhere in history it seemed, all though he didn't look hundreds of year old. That Police Box must be his time machine, thought Will. That was why it appeared out of nowhere. But despite the facts, Will had a hard time realizing that that was the reason this man was able to do all those things.

But before Will could say anything in response, the lights went out. Magnus and the Doctor immediately stood up and looked around, trying to figure out what happened.

"Power's out," muttered the Doctor.

"But how? Henry usually has things running smoothly. We haven't had a power outage in years," commented Magnus. "Will, try his cell."

Following his boss's orders, he took out his cell and started to dial Henry's number. His head was still swimming about the fact that the man standing next to him was a time traveler like something out of sci-fi books. It just didn't seem possible to him. But he put that out of his mind for time being, as he focused on what was happening now. After a few rings Henry picked up.

"Yep, what is it?" answered Henry.

"Power's out," replied Will, stating the obvious.

"Could you put it on speaker?" asked Magnus.

Will did so, taking the phone away from his ear, right at Henry was responding.

"Yah, working on that."

"Henry, what happened?" questioned Magnus.

"The protection field overloaded the system, causing the power outage."

"But how? At a normal rate, the field can't possibly do that."

"I know, but its power was increasing for some reason, and it finally got so large that the system couldn't handle it."

"But that doesn't make sense. How could the power be increasing?" interjected in Will.

"I don't know, but it might have to do with something the fluctuations that were happening before," responded Henry, the sound typing keys in the background.

"Hold on. My uh…blue box was doing that," piped up the Doctor. "But I fixed that. It can't be what caused the power surge."

You mean your time machine was doing that, thought Will. But then he shook his head. He couldn't be pondering the possibility of time travel at a time like this. He had other things to work on.

"Wait, who are you?" quizzed Henry.

"He's the Doctor. The Police Box outside is his. Now could we please get back on topic?" stated Magnus.

"Of course. But, Doctor, how can you be sure that your box is not the cause of the power overload?" asked Henry, his voice coming from the phone.

"Because I would know," answered the Doctor, scratching the back of his head. "It's complicated, so don't ask me to explain."

"Okay, then what could be the power surge? Magnus, is there any abnormal that could do that? Maybe one of them got lose," suggested Will.

"We would've been notified if one escaped, and it would be impossible for one to get on to the grounds," answered Magnus.

"But when…that blue box of his got on to the grounds the protection field was off. Could it have gotten into the Sanctuary at that time?"

"No. Those abnormal are very rare and can be extremely dangerous. The Sanctuary knows where every one of them is in the world. I would've been contacted if one was in the area."

"Maybe it was one that you didn't know about?" tried Will.

"I'm sorry Will but that's nearly impossible. Unless there's some other abnormal that I don't know about, which again is almost impossible," said Magnus.

"Nothing's impossible," muttered the Doctor, head turned away with eyes looking off in the distance, brain obviously in thought.

What does he mean by that? thought Will, looking at the strange man with a questioning eye. Suddenly the Doctor popped out of his trance and turned back to the phone that Will was holding in the middle.

"Uh…What's his name?" asked Doctor looking at Magnus.

"Henry," replied Will.

"Right…Henry, when exactly did the protection field start to increase in power?" quizzed the Doctor.

There was a muffling on the other end, but a few seconds later, Henry's voice was back on the line.

"About 20 minutes after your blue box appeared."

"'20 minutes'" quietly repeated the Doctor, looking up and staring at the wall across from him. "Was there anything else that was acting out of the norm?"

"No, it was only the protection field."

"And is the protection field online now that the power's out?"

There was a silence on the other end as Henry stopped working. Apparently Henry didn't think of that, thought Will. That can't be a good sign.

"Crap! No, it's not," exclaimed Henry, who now seemed to be typing and working faster.

"Henry, get the power on as soon as possible. Will, the Doctor and I will be trying to figure out what caused that power surge," stated Magnus.

"Right, boss."

And with those final sentences, the line on the other end went dead and the phone went silent. Will put his cell into his pocket and looked up at his boss and the Doctor.

"So if it wasn't an abnormal, what else could it be?" questioned Will.

"Well," began the Doctor, turning away and starting to pace. "It could be any number of things. Interference from a ship close to Earth, or an energy wave from something like…let's say a intergalactic ripper, or even something as simple as a concentrated blast of solar radiation. But I can't say for sure. I only got a reading of a portion of your protection field when I was trying to fix the fluctuations before. Do you know anyone that would want to knock out your protection field?"

"Yes, there's quite a lot. But none that I know of could've been able to do that to our field. It is very complicated technology, and Henry put so many precautions in the system that it's almost impossible to hack it," answered Magnus.

"Unless, it's something or someone that has the technology to do that. But why would they want to get into the Sanctuary?"

"And who or what could have that technology?" questioned Will.

"Well, creatures not really from here," answered the Doctor. He had stopped his pacing, and turned to look at Will and Magnus.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Will, totally confused.

"Well," began the Doctor pivoting on his heel and turning away from Will and his boss. "You would call them…aliens."

"'Aliens'?" repeated Will in disbelief.

First time machines and now aliens, this day was getting weirder and weirder and even more unbelievable by the moment.

"Yep," spoke the Doctor, spinning back to two hands in his pockets and looking at their reactions.

"Aliens? Okay you can't be serious," responded Will.

"It does sound a little mind-boggling…but for some reason it makes sense," interjected Magnus.

"Come on Magnus, isn't that a little far-fetched. I mean aliens taking down the Sanctuary's protection field? Doesn't that sound more like a science-fiction story than truth?" replied Will, wondering how his boss could possibly be pondering the existence of aliens.

However, the more Will thought about it, the more it seemed plausible. There was all the weird stuff that was happening in the UK. But that was all just mass-hallucinations and stuff like that, wasn't it?

"Well, I wouldn't say 'far-fetched' exactly. You've meet some. I think some are even here in this building," said the Doctor, talking quickly.

"Are you saying that some of my abnormals are aliens?" quizzed Magnus questioningly.

"I'm just saying that some creatures in this building aren't exactly made by Mother Nature, if you know what I mean."

"No. I don't know what you'd mean," replied Magnus firmly.

"That doesn't really matter right now," started the Doctor, sounding uncomfortable and turning way again. "What matters right now is what overpowered your protection field."


End file.
